Assassin
Rencraw= |-| Illusion= The Assassin is the seventh base class released (on March 18, 2014) in Dragon Nest. It is described as the first class to use two mechanics: A stealth mechanic, which allows attacks while hidden from sight, and a cooldown charging mechanic, which allows the cooldown of skills to be prolonged in exchange for damage boosts depending on the amount of time added to that skill's cooldown. Background Assassins are melee combat specialists who use Scimitars and Crooks to attack enemies at blinding speeds. He is also adept in fending off enemies from a distance using ninja weapons such as chains, kunais and shurikens. One main feature of Assassins is his ability to meld into the shadows and strike while unnoticed, and can evade incoming attacks with ease. Personality-wise, the Assassin possesses a split personality, which is due to Illusion possessing his body. This results in the Assassin being able to use Illusion's skills in combat, but doing so puts him at risk of being taken over by him. Illusion has claimed that he is the future self of the Assassin, a fact proven true. As a Non-Player Character If not selected as a Player Character, the role of the Assassin in the game will be taken over by Ren. If you are selected as the character, your story quest will be based of Ren's story. Illusion Story Illusion met Lunaria at an unspecified time 10 years ago. Drawn to Lunaria's mysterious presence, he decided to help Lunaria in her quest to enter the Monolith. When they finally reached the Monolith and Lunaria managed to open it, as a gift to Illusion for helping her, Lunaria gave her "Alteria Essence" ,which grants her the power to travel through time at will ,to Illusion. However, Illusion couldn't stand Lunaria leaving him. Right before she entered the Monolith, he pulled her out and jumped through time, to a time where the Monolith was not yet open. But Lunaria's destiny and only purpose was to enter the Monolith, so she ran away from Illusion to find another way to open the Monolith. She could still time travel, but could no longer control it without the Essence. In order to find Lunaria, Illusion became the 4th Apostle, an organization loyal to the Red Dragon, King Feather, so that he can use the strength of the Apostles and the Dragon Followers to find Lunaria. Feather himself was also very interested in her, and he ordered Illusion to bring her to him. Illusion located Lunaria in Lotus Marsh, but while he was talking to Karahan, Lunaria suddenly appeared and Karahan moved to capture her. Illusion and Karahan fought, and taking advantage of a gap, the former grabbed Lunaria and fled. Due to this, Illusion was seen as a traitor and was ordered to be killed. While escaping from the forces pursuing him, Illusion was gravely injured. Lunaria could not bear seeing her partner die, as such she jumped through time, back into the past, where our current timeline takes place. Ren's Story (Beginning) One day while training near Prairie Town, Ren was greeted by a Illusion and Lunaria. As Illusion was his future self, Illusion used his power to possess him and they both fell unconscious. The mayor of Prairie Town found them and after Ren woke up, he met Lunaria who followed him around. Using Illusion's power to fight the many enemies he encountered, he managed to join the other adventurers in Calderock's village and than comes the part where everyone tries to find and save Rose from the Black Knight (Velskud). He befriends a talking ninja cat named Shadow Neko, who communicates with him and teaches him skills. Early on, he is subject to Lunaria's time travel and warping abilities which she cannot control, and is frustrated by the lack of answers he is getting from her. Getting sick of Lunaria jumping through time randomly, Ren tries to find a way to control it, Lunaria being vague as usual. At this point, Ren uncovers more truths about himself and learn abit about Illusion and Lunaria past. After learning how to purge the poison from Calderock Village, Master Sorceress Tiana mentions the Purity Orb which Lunaria said might help her take control. Assassin it and Lunaria swallows a part of it, and says this will help her suppress her power for a while. They then proceed to chase Velskud who has gone to Saint Haven, following the other adventurers. Saint Haven Arc Entering the royal castle, Ignacio recognizes him, loses his composure and almost reveals that he is an Apostle, but stops halfway and gets back his act once he realizes Ren was not Illusion, leaving Ren a bit bewildered. Ignacio actually sent Dragon Followers to stalk him to find out who he is, leading Assassin to suspect Ignacio and after this, its not Ignacio that asks Ren to do stuff for him, but rather him just helping the other Adventurers (Edan, Angelica, Triana, Xian) to do the tasks they got from Ignacio. During this time, The Purity Orb that was suppressing Lunaria's power was beginning to lose its power, and Lunaria starts to randomly jump through time again. Illusion also manifests himself a lot more frequently than before. Lunaria starts to stop following Assassin into dungeons and says that its better she waits outside in case she jumps through time randomly again. Later on, Illusion somehow managed to temporary take over Ren's body and tries to snatch Lunaria away. Ren manages to suppress him and is tasked by Sorceress Kayleen to get some Dream Powder to awake Rose. This time Illusion manages to manifest himself physically, which scares Lunaria. Ren then meet Commelina at Black Mountain who mentions that she knows where Velskud is but will only tell him if he collects some medicine to help Velskud she also mentions that Ignacio is not who he seems but doesn't say anything about her origins. Although she keeps using her data machine in front of him. After collecting the medicine, Commelina tells Assassin that Velskud is hiding in that cave in Black Mountain. Assassin tries to talk to Velskud but Velskud is not willing to help him or provide much information, mocking that Ren does not know who he is. Lunaria tells Ren that the Purity Orb has completely lost its power and needs to be replaced with something stronger. She asks Assassin to go to the Garden of Space and Time and ask the Dark Priestesses for help. She advice them that they should fight poison with poison, and the Black Dragon Wing Fragment is one artifact that might work. While retrieving the fragment, Illusion takes over again, causing Lunaria is become more wary of Ren. The next instruction was to find another Dark Priestess by the name of Eclair. While finding her, they jumped through time again and met the Young Karacule, who acts as if she has already met Ren, addressing him as Ren and also knowing that he had time traveled. However she is unable to help with Lunaria's problem. Eclair then instructed them to find more artifacts and then makes a artifact which she says will suppress Lunaria's power for some time. While Ren was doing this, the Sea Dragon Seperentra appears and Ren went to fight it. Upon meeting Lunaria at the port, his mind goes black. Upon waking up, Lunaria disappears and Shadow Neko appears to say that he saw someone that looked like him. Following the trail, Ren finds Illusion with Lunaria and fights with Illusion. When he finally rescues Lunaria and returns to the port, he witness the scene where Lambert beat Commelina down and Ignacio escaping with Rose. Lambert of course recognizes him as Illusion but didn't seem interested in him and leaves. Finally Assassin is asked by Warrior Xian to gather medicine to purge the pollution of the Black Dragon's Blood from Triana and than proceeds to go to Lotus Marsh together with Lunaria, following the other adventurers. Lotus Marsh Arc This chapter is basically the same as the other adventurers, the general story is still the apperance of Cidel and Charti, the betrayal of Charti by Karahan, Karahan getting the Green Dragon Jewel, Cidel and Karacule trying to stop him, Karacule passing away and Cidel becoming the leader of FairyStar. However, the difference is that during this chapter, Ren and Lunaria jumps through time a lot more then usual. After Ren finishes his second specialization trial, Illusion suddenly seizes full control of him and goes on a hunt for Lunaria. Eventually confronting Karahan, he manages to take Lunaria with him and do a time jump back to the period where Assassin is about to be possessed by Illusion. Illusion quickly kills his past self again, and refuses to forgive Lunaria for deceiving him. Soon after, Ren is back in control of his own body again. He tracks down Illusion, who has truly separated from him at this point, at Dragon Follower Base, and defeats him once and for all. Illusion taunts Ren that both of them are the same, and that their fate could not be changed, before disintegrating. With this, Assassin is truly himself, free of Illusion's control. He manages to talk with Lunaria one final time at Riverwort Wharf, where she apologizes for not telling Assassin about the whole truth. She decides to "free" Ren of his fate, but before elaborating further, she disappears. Anu Arendel Arc Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 AGI = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.25 Magical ATK Skill Tree Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Assassin class. Chaser Possesses assassination weapons that have been handed down from Ancient times. He hides his weapons surreptitiously in his clothes and uses them to finish off his enemies instantly. Bringer Bringer is the guide of light and darkness. He has 2 faces, light and dark. Videos *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bc-HHRKBjc Asssassin Preview] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0KDZfTPiug Asssassin Official Trailer] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH2A2lFUYyE Dragon Nest SEA Trailer] Gallery Assassin.png|Official artwork Assassin Art.jpg|Official artwork Assassin-Early-Art.jpg|Early art BnYF_kHCYAAjbjT.jpg|Early art Illusion sheet.JPG|Character sheet as Illusion Assassin-Concept-Art.jpg AssassinAwakening.png|Assassin Awakening Offical artwork Changelog * Patch Version 116: Added. References *Seventh Class Discussion, Dragon Nest China Server Forums. (in Chinese), February 19, 2013. Accessed March 21, 2013. *"New Class Assassin: First Official Video and Image of Assassin!!", Dragon Nest Freedom Server Forum at MMOSite. February 18, 2013, Last Updated June 15, 2013. *"Dragon Nest Assassin Skills: Preliminary Skill Description", Dragon Nest MMOSite News. June 27, 2013. *"The New Assassin Class", DN SEA. March 19, 2014. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Dragon Followers Category:The Seven Apostles Category:Humans Category:Dragons